User talk:Spamalot360
Welcome to the talk page for User:Spamalot360! Feel free to ask any questions you like, and remember to sign your posts with '~~~~' Mutated Future Predator painting There's an image of the Mutated Future Predator. The creators are not change much details from the original Future Predator but it's head is a little bit different and the arms are havily musculed. Anyways﻿ I think this is the Future Predator of series 5. That's not a Mutated Future Predator,i've seen that painting before on a Making of the Future Predator video on BBC.com.That is a concept of the Future Predator. From:Beastly 14﻿ Whats wrong? Hey, Why did you delete the Roadworks Worker page? He makes a small appearence in the episode but i made the page to help out with this wiki. Yours Truly, User:Primeval13 19:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hi hi primeval rocks = ) 19:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) help what do i do on this wiki thing plz help im confused Abigail1234 19:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) = ( Long Time No See, I need a favour Alright Spammy long time no see. It's been a while since our last arguement, and I just thought I should tell you that everything has been worked out. Now, I've writen a detailed Article about the Large Burrowing Insect on Microsoft Word and I would really like to add it to this Wiki. So, I don't know if you can, but as a adminisrator I'm presuming you can unlock a page? If you could, would you? Thanks - InGenWorker TheWorkers 23:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spamalot360, please ask ZEM before you unlock the page. We both know that fan stuff's should be on thier Userpage, not the articles. Please ask ZEM before you take any actions. Thanks! Kabilan29 11:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Diictodon image hey spamalot when you said i could ask your for help if i needed it well can you tell me how to upload a main image to a page? because i've had some trouble with the Diictodon page. thanks for the help i'll get to work on adding the finishing touches to the Diictodon page. Area 51 Creature page hey spamalot its me, Allosaurus Rex just wanted to say thanks alot for your update on the Area 51 Creature page. hey spamalot can you upload the image of the area 51 creature from the Area51creatures.com page and make it the main image on the Area 51 creature page? cause i need your help on it and if you can do it then thanks a lot. Allosaurus rex 19:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC)allosaurus rex yet again thanks so much for your help im really happy with the way you've edited all the area 51 pages so thanks alot Allosaurus rex 20:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Allosaurus Rex New Dawn Machine Hi. I noticed some people are calling Connor's prototype 'New Dawn Machine'. Shouldn't it be 'New Dawn Prototype'? Dynovan 18:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) If you have permission could you please edit the T.Rex page and add new info and a series 5 photo to the page please T - Rex Hi. Could you possibly unlock the T - rex page so I can edit it? Thanks, Dynovan 14:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll do that. Is there a specific user type you have to be to edit locked pages? Dynovan 18:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I asked ZEM, by the way. Do you still want me to post those stories on the Fanon Wiki? Dynovan 07:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) List of creatures first encountered hey spamalot can you help me edit the List of creatures first encountered page please. Allosaurus rex 17:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hi Spammy. I just wanted to let you know that there's a problem with the Series 3 page. Can you fix it? Thanks, Dynovan 09:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The page seems to be fixed now. Thanks! Dynovan 18:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Velociraptor I'm sorry, about this page, because of the dogy source i didn't know how to remove the pic of the velociraptor from series 5, as it was not a velociraptor. I'm sorry, can you sort this? You or ZEM unlock pages! Right. Did you lock some pages. Well, if it is you, STOP LOCKING PAGES FOR EDITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, unlock all these pages that are locked. For that you're an administrator on this wiki, if it was you who locked these pages, unlock them immediately. If it wasn't you, tell ZEM to unlock the pages. OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really do hope that you or ZEM will unlock these pages Dinoboy13 (Talk) 17:17 5th July 2011 (UTC) Actually, it's perfectly fine to lock the important pages. There's a lot of people who are adding nonsense to pages, and none is stopping them. By locking these pages, they are at least securing the vital information. It's better if they keep them locked until the wiki has been reorganized, and the rules have probably been reset, at least IMO. -Rig 11:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your problam is.....? Why am I an idiot? On the contrary, I'm bringing in hundreds of more people to join ZEM's Primeval Series 6 page, so, as far as I am concered, that doesn't make me an Idiot. Unless you can explain to me, exactly what you're probalm is, kindly refrain from insulting me again, unless you have the evidence to back it up. ARCWorker 18:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:And your probalm is... Oh, sorry. It's just, well I have deleted it now, but on my profile, sombody edited the whole paragraph I wrote, proveing that I should be allowed to stay on this wiki, and instead wrote 'You are a Idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' and then it was signed with your name, and link. Sorry, I just thought, well, you know what I thought. Sorry for having a go at you, and I hope ZEM and the other blokes who are after the person who did it, catch him and block him. ARCWorker 22:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Got a Idea i had a idea about on all main characters or characters which appear in only one episode we should put all the creatures they've seen or encountered on there page and could you help me write on all character's pages a list of creatures they've encountered?. Allosaurus rex 20:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fog Worms Hi. The sections on the Fog Worms page have disappeared, and all the info is bunched together. It looks a mess. Can you fix this? Thanks, Dynovan 08:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok! Dynovan 09:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) List Why did you delete my list of manmade anomalies section? I thought it was a good idea! Dynovan 19:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand that. Dynovan 08:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Why did you put my Large Creatures category up for deletion? Why do you want to delete'' all ''my work? Dynovan 17:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand that. I, and I'm sure you as well, just want the best for this wiki. Sorry. :) Dynovan 17:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Future Period 1 What is rong with making a custom made version of the Future, I did put made by Primeval123, I didn't put official picture, it is just to get a little picture, that took ages, that isn't really fair! First Future I understand that mate :) I know tat it isn't from Primeval but it is just an imaginative piece of work. I did say it was made by me so people know it is not real :) New Dawn + T-Rex Hi Spammy. Could you possibly unlock the T - Rex and New Dawn Anomaly pages so I can edit them? Thanks, Dynovan 08:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate. :) Dynovan 19:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Collector's Wiki Could you help me raise awareness for my new Primeval Collector's Wiki, collectaprime.wikia.com? Also, can you help me edit the design on it? Thanks. Dynovan 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Have you got any images of Primeval DVDs on here? Dynovan 19:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Yeah, it will be different. There will be info on all Primeval merchandise, user blogs about what users own, and info about new releases. I got the idea from the Doctor Who Collector's Wiki. :) Dynovan 19:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Could I possibly be admin so I could put info about it on the community messages? Dynovan 08:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Dynovan 15:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't think ZEM's been online for a while, is there someone else I can ask? Dynovan 08:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so should I just wait for ZEM to return? Dynovan 17:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that. Dynovan 17:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Have you looked at the collector's wiki yet? Dynovan 16:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll let you know when four or five pages have been added. :) Dynovan 18:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Partnership? Thanks, I'll tell you. Do you fancy running it together, as a partnership? Dynovan 18:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :) Dynovan 08:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spammy. Can you add my ARC Roleplay Wiki to the related sites section? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Would you like to join? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you do join you'll be very welcome, mate! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The open series I am currently working on a book that could be used in your open series. It is about the train at kings cross train station. Once it is finished I will decide whether to keep it as my own book or put it into the project Primeval123 16:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) 10 day break Hey Spamalot, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I've not been very active lately and that I will be offline for the next ten days, after which I hope to resume editing full-force. Just wanted to let you know. ZEM talk to me! 03:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisum!!! Yeah i thought i should tell you theres been lots of people vandalising pages, you've probably already noticed, but i'll give you an example of a page on this wiki that fell to vandalisum: Vandalised Page. Also theres pages being deleted and messed up so i think this wiki really needs sorting out, maybe you, ZEM and Trikster87 should get some people to fix stuff up. Please delete Parasaurolophus article http://primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Parasaurolophus Please remove this page, there is no reason for it to be on the wiki. Parasaurlophus has not appeared in Primeval, therefore it should not have a page on the wiki. Bigfootman1 16:36, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Testing New Wikia Feature Hey Spamalot, I was wondering if you'd like to try out a new Wikia feature here on Primeval Wikia before it goes live across Wikia... Read these blog posts: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dopp/Communicate_Easily_with_Message_Wall, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jenburton/An_Update_on_Message_Wall and let me know what you think! :) ZEM 02:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Spamalot360, we are getting screwed! The work to this wiki is going down the pan! Me and a few others are fighting back but we cant! Admin has been s*** all help! I am putting myself forward as a new admin so we can clear up this mess. This message may seem extreme but the wiki is getting screwed and action is needed! On behalf of the editors and members of Primeval Wiki, Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 17:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Future Hey, Spamalot. As you probably know, ZEM has deleted nearly all the information on the Future page, which is why I was wondering... is it possible to report admins for vandalism? TroopDude, 20:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC)